For 28 years, the Tissue Procurement Shared Resource (TPSR), rated in the last two CCSG reviews as "outstanding", has been an important component of the research mission in the OSUCCC. The TPSR procures and provides malignant and normal tissues from solid tumors to the OSUCCC membership. The TPSR is part of a large tissue bank network at OSU entitled, "The Human Tissue Resource Network" thal also includes: The NCI-funded Cooperative Human Tissue Network, the NCI-funded Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) Pathology Coordinating Office and specimen banks, the NCI-funded AIDS Malignancy Bank, the Tissue Archives Services and the Research Histology Core Facility. The strong institutional and coordinated support of groups compliments the TPSR to bring together the expertise and tools to direct tissue resource projects such as to enhance the support of the OSUCCC. The operation management and technical staff provide high quality and consistent tissue specimens that will likely prove critical to all six of the OSUCCC scientific programs. This service has been primarily a prospective tissue procurement service for basic science applications. However there is now a new effort to include pre-surgical (biopsy) and postsurgical collection of specimens for the purposes of clinical correlative studies by OSUCCC investigators. The TPSR efficiently accomplishes both basic science and clinical collection of materials that are fundamentally different yet both important to the goals of the OSUCCC. The TPSR staff provides quality control of the research specimen and direct interaction with pathologists and OSUCCC investigators to better assist in procurement of tissues and to foster hypothesis-driven cancer research. The TPSR has been used by five of the OSUCCC scientific programs with heavy use from the Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics Program. All (100%) of the TPSR procurement usage is by OSUCCC members and 69.5% of the Laser Capture Microdissection activity has been by OSUCCC members, yet over the past four years only 65% of it's funding came from the CCSG. The TPSR seeks to continue to leverage strong institutional support of its services to provide for the expanding future needs for the OSUCCC. Indeed, in this application the CCSG support represents only 21.6% of the total TPSR cost. The collaboration between the hospitals, OSUCCC and the Department of Pathology to provide this service is demonstration of true synergy that adds ample value to the OSUCCC membership.